


Drunkard's Prayer

by QueenOfFangirls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcoholic Frank Zhang, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Police Brutality, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfFangirls/pseuds/QueenOfFangirls
Summary: I recommend listening to the song that I based the story off on, Drunkard's Prayer by Chris Stapleton





	Drunkard's Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to the song that I based the story off on, Drunkard's Prayer by Chris Stapleton

Frank didn’t really know how he ended up this way

_I get drunk and talk to God_

He was once so happy, a lightweight and not chained to his home

_He does, he just ignores his mistakes I say I'm sorry for all the things I'm not_

Now, all he knows is gin and man named Jack Daniels and his house had him on a leash.

_And I mean every word I say and I promise I can change_

It was a Thursday when they took her away. Hazel was coming home late from a meeting. They thought she was a prisoner on the run.The New York police department murdered his wife

_When I get drunk and talk to God When I talk to God I tell him why we're through I tell him all the things I did and didn't do I'll say, "I can't be alone"_

Then came all the rallies, the newscasts, all the thoughts and prayers, Piper and Jason coming over every few days with casseroles and “I’m sorry” and “Is there anything we can do for you?”

_And he'll say, "Son, you're on your own"_

Hazel didn’t like Frank’s taste in drinks. He likes moonshine, and fiery whiskey. Hazel loved a smooth finish, and loved her pink lady. Frank didn’t touch any of his stuff, and went straight for her gin.

_'Cause when I talk to God I tell him why we're through_

Frank learned to suck up his hangovers and act sober.

_I wish that I could go to church but I'm too ashamed of me I hate the fact it takes a bottle to get me on my knees_

Frank finds himself every morning on her side of the bed. He takes a shot, puts on something nice, and takes the train to church.

_And I hope he'll forgive the things you ain't forgot_

_When I get drunk and talk to God_

The pastor gives Frank his condolences

_When I talk to God I thank him for the time_

That means nothing to him anymore.

_All_ _t those precious years that you were mine, all mine I know he's a busy man, he'll help me if he can_

_So when I talk to God I thank him for the time_

Hazel and Frank were puzzle pieces: Without each other, they felt incomplete.

_I wish that I could go to church but I'm too ashamed of me I hate the fact it takes a bottle to get me on my knees_

Hazel told him a week before all of his problems came knocking on his door the best news he had ever heard in his life.

_And I hope he'll forgive the things you ain't forgot When I get drunk and talk to God_

They were having a third puzzle piece to complete them both.

_Oh, when I get drunk and talk to God_

Frank never got to see his children with his beloved wife.


End file.
